Jafar/Gallery
Images of Jafar from Aladdin. External Galleries Promotional MPW-10542.jpg Aladdin-VHS.jpg Aladdin poster 2.jpg Aladdin Platinum Edition Digital .jpg Aladdin Villains DVD.jpg Mickey VS Jafar.jpeg Good vs bad.jpg House of Villains02.jpg Houseofvillains wpaper 01md.jpg Soiree Halloween 2018.png Disney Villain Portraits Jafar.jpeg ''Once Upon a Time in Wonderland'' OUaTiWPromo.jpg W1PromoJafar1.jpg Once Upon a Time in Wonderland - Jafar - Quote.jpg WArtwork1.jpg ''Descendants'' Evil remembered.jpg Villain Kids wallpaper.jpg Jafar and his son Jay.jpg Descendants-210.jpg Descendants - Jafar.png Descendants - Jafar.jpg ''Aladdin'' (2019) Aladdin 2019 Banner.jpeg Aladdin 2019 official poster.jpg Aladdin 2019 - Jafar poster.jpg Aladdin IMAX poster.jpg Aladdin 2019 photography 23.jpg Aladdin 2019 promotional still 5.jpg Aladdin 2019 photography - Jafar 1.jpg Aladdin 2019 photography 25.jpg Stock art Downloaddollar.jpg|Jafar's One Villain dollar bill july2310.gif july2312.gif clipjafarthief.gif clipjaf.gif clipjafar.gif clipjafar2.gif clipjafar21.gif clipjaf2.gif clipjafarrecoil.gif clipjaf22.gif clipjafarinsane.gif clipjafring.gif jafardp.png|From Disneyland Paris' Halloween Gang Promotion Aladdin-Jafar.png Clipjafargenie.gif|Clip art of Genie Jafar Production and Concept ''Aladdin'' JAF-1.jpg|Early design of Jafar by Andreas Deja JAF-2.jpg|Early design of Jafar by Andreas Deja JAF-3.jpg|An early design of Jafar by designer/story Daan Jippes. JAF-4.jpg|A early design by John Musker JAF-5.jpg JAF-6.jpg JAF-7.jpg JAF-8.jpg JAF-9.jpg JAF-9b.jpg JAF-9d.jpg|Jafar by Jean Gillmore JAF-9e.jpg|Jafar concept by Jean Gillmore JAF-9f.jpg|Concept art of Jafar by Jean Gillmore JAF-9g.jpg|This is the design directors Ron Clements and John Musker approved. JAF-9h.jpg|Clean up artist Kathy Baily creates the fine line look for the character. JAF-9l.jpg|An oversized drawing of Jafar with a cut out Iago provided by animator Will Finn. JAF-9m.jpg JAF-9o.jpg JAF-9p.jpg|Jafar's staff. JAF-9q.jpg JAF-9r.jpg JAF-9u.jpg jafar-cleanup01.jpg Jafarcolorcharts01.jpg Jafarcolorcharts02.jpg JAFAR concept art.jpg Once Upon a Time Once Upon a Time - 6x05 - Street Rats - Production Images - Jafar.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x05 - Street Rats - Production Images - Jafar 3.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x05 - Street Rats - Production Images - Jafar 5.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x05 - Street Rats - Production Images - Jafar and Aladdin 2.jpg Printed Jafar-comic.jpg Genie_Jafar-comics.jpg DisneyAdventures-March1997.jpg|Jafar dueling with Darth Vader on the cover of the March 1997 issue of Disney Adventures Disney Adventure Jafar.jpg The Return of Disney's Aladdin The_Return_of_Disney's_Aladdin_02.jpg The Return of Jafar - 1994 Promotional Print Ad Booklet - 1.jpg|From the 1994 Promotional Print Booklet for the upcoming release of The Return of Jafar. Awholenewworld ATT.jpg Video games ''Aladdin Jafarflyin.jpg Jafargeniemwah.jpg Jafaroldude.jpg Jafarsnakeaahh.jpg Sultanthrone.jpg AladdinVsJafar-AladdinSegaGenesis.png Snake Jafar in Aladdin - The Video Game.png|Snake Jafar in at the end of the ''Aladdin Super NES game ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Jafar_KH.png|Jafar in Kingdom Hearts Jafar_KHII.png|Jafar in Kingdom Hearts II Jafar's Shadow.png|Jafar's Shadow in Kingdom Hearts II Genie_Jafar_KHII.png|Jafar in his Genie Form in the Kingdom Hearts series Jafar_(Genie)_KH.png KH - Jafar cut.jpg KH - Iago retrieves Lamp.jpg KH - Jafar gains the Lamp.jpg KH - Come to Jafar.jpg KH Jafar and Iago 1.jpg KH - Delivering Jasmine.jpg KH - Jafar transforms.jpg KH - Genie Jafar appears.jpg KH - Jafar uses Genie.jpg KH - Genie obeys Jafar's demand.jpg KH - Jafar convenes with Maleficent.jpg KH Jafar and Iago.jpg KH - Jafar and Maleficent.jpg KH - a Slithering Encounter.jpg KH - Jafar appears.jpg Kh-agrabah-26.png Kh-agrabah-15.png Kh-agrabah-02.png Kh-agrabah-21.png Falling_Into_Our_Hands_01_KH_HD.png KH2.5coded Jul242014 02.jpg Jafar Costume Kingdom Hearts χ.png|Jafar's Kingdom Hearts χ Outfit ''Disney Villains Challenge DVC-Jafar.png DVC-Jafar-Icon.png DVC-Jafar-No-Staff.png DVC-Jafar-Candy-Cane.png DVC-Jafar-Finger.png DVC-Jafar-Disguise-1.png Miscellaneous EmojiBlitzJafar.png|Jafar's emoji for ''Disney Emoji Blitz. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Aladdin.png|Jafar's on the Aladdin app icon. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Jafar.png|Jafar's emoji on the 2nd Jafar app icon. Jafar&Jasmin-power of illusion.png Epic Mickey Power of Illusion artwork.jpg jafarsnakeform.jpg|Snake Jafar boss battle in Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion Jafar DU Render.png|The Jafar costume in Disney Universe. Snakeuniverse.jpg|Snake Jafar in Disney Universe Jasminebattle.png Jafar Disney Magic Kingdoms Welcome Screen.png|Jafar in Disney Magic Kingdoms. Disney INFINITY Jafar concept.jpg|Scrapped Disney INFINITY concept Disney parks and other live appearances Jafinstar.jpg|Jafar in Starlight Dreams WDW Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom--Jafar Battle in Adventureland - YouTube2.jpg|Jafar in Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom WDW Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom--Jafar Battle in Adventureland - YouTube.jpg|Jafar's defeat Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom-Final Hades Battle - YouTube3.jpg|Jafar's final defeat Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Part 9 The End - YouTube.jpg jafarautograph.jpg|Jafar's signature. Jonathon Freeman as Jafar and Don Darryl Rivera as Iago.jpg|In the Broadway Musical Jafar HKDL.jpg|Jafar and Iago at Hong Kong Disneyland. WDW Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom--Jafar Battle in Adventureland - YouTube.jpg Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom-Final Hades Battle - YouTube3.jpg Snake Jafar in Aladdin - A Musical Spectacular.jpg|Snake Jafar in Aladdin: A Musical Spectacular Villains Unleashed.png Merchandise Jafar Pin.jpg Jafar Snake Pin.jpg Sultan Jafar Figurine.jpg Jafar Doll.jpg WDCC Jafar 001.jpg|Jafar from the WDCC jagar_transformation_pin.png Funko Pop! Jafar.jpg|Jafar as a Funko POP! vinyl figure Disney Villains Pin set.jpg Aladdin tsum tsum.jpg Jafar Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Year of 2015 Disney Villains calender pins.jpg Genie Jafar Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Disney Villain Tsum Tsum T Shirt.jpg Jafar Couture de Force Figurine.jpg Aladdin Dorbz ser.jpg Disney Villains stain glass pin set.jpg Tsum Tsum Mystery Series 6.jpg Tsum Tsum Mystery Series 7.jpg 2005-Tomy-Yujin-Japan-Disneys-Halloween-Villains-Capsule-Charm-Goofy-as-Jafar-002.jpg|Goofy as Jafar Red Jafar POP.jpg Red Jafar GITD Chase POP.jpg Funko Pop - 2019 Jafar.jpg Lego Figure - Jafar.jpg Jafar charm.jpg|Jafar charm necklace Miscellaneous Disney_villains_painting_at_Disneyland.jpg Descendants Themed Activities 6.png Descendants Themed Activities 4.png Tokyo Disney Villains Halloween.jpeg Category:Disney Emoji Blitz galleries Category:Character galleries Category:Aladdin galleries Category:Disney Villains galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:Once Upon a Time galleries Category:Descendants galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries